The purpose of this project is to demonstrate the effects of selected oncogenes in appropriate rodent hosts. In addition, the mechanisms of malignant transformation are analyzed by in vitro and in vivo correlations. Using Type C viral vectors, the oncogenes erbB-2, erbB-3, HGF and IL-4 are on test in nude athymic and euthymic mouse cohorts. In transplantation experiments (allografts and xenografts), comparisons in tumorigenicity between erbB-2 transfectants and cancers naturally expressing the oncogene have been done; similarities and differences have been determined. Other oncogenes tested in transplant experiments were HGF, erbB-3, INT4, v-abl, arg, PDGF, ect2 and Epstein-Barr virus (EBV) cDNA. Three new spontaneous human cancers (kidney carcinoma, lung carcinoma and ocular melanoma) have been transplanted and are being analyzed.